1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves and more particularly to rotary spool valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spool valves for utilization with hydraulic control systems including the use of four way valves are well-known in the prior art. The inventor of the present invention has received three prior U.S. patents in this area, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,504 for a Sliding Spool Valve; U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,697 for a Rotary Valve; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,038 for a Multi-way Hydraulic Valve. These patents and the references cited therein are related to the field in which the present invention resides.